deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilhelm Ehrenburg vs. Shalltear Bloodfallen
Description: Dies Irae vs. Overlord, two powerful vampires who are devoted to only one person, and have the ability to drain the life-force their opponent and restore their own shall face off. Will Wilhelm add Shalltear's soul into his rose garden, or will the Bloody Valkyrie strike down Kaziklu Bey. Interlude: [https://youtu.be/I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates] Sakuya: Vampires, or beings who dwell within the night. Powerful adversaries, you don't want to get on their bad side. Especially my mistress and her younger sister. Rin: Especially, when it comes to vampires who could either drain your life-force either by being within the area of effect of their special power or by hitting with you a large lance. Sakuya: ''Wilhelm Ehrenburg''; the IV seat of the Obsidian Round Table. Rin: And we have, ''Shalltear Bloodfallen''; The Great Tomb of Nazarick's Bloody Valkyrie. Sakuya: He's Rin Okumura, and I'm Sakuya Izayoi. We're here to analyze their armors, weapons, abilities, and stats to see who will win a... Rin: DEATH BATTLE!!!! Analysis Wilhelm Ehrenburg/Kaziklu Bey [https://youtu.be/YJ9agm8wDA4 Unus Mundus - Dies Irae Soundtrack] Background: Sakuya: It was during the year 1917, or say it has been said. It was during a time of war. A man had come back not as a hero, or a legend. But, simply alive. A soldier had lost his leg during the war and was kicked out of the army. Rin: Boy, umm… that sounds rough. Sakuya: Indeed, this soldier had fallen into alcoholism, wasting his days drinking booze. Rin: Did this guy think of doing anything other than drinking alcohol? Sakuya: He did, actually, it was committing some unsanitary actions with his daughter. Through this, was what caused the birth of Wilhelm Ehrenburg. Rin: Uuuh…. Gross. Sakuya: Well, he did say, his mother was his sister, so it was already a given, Rin. Rin: Yeah, I know… it’s just gross. Sakuya: Back on topic. Due to the inbreeding, Wilhelm ended up as an Albino. He was also forced to seek shelter in a box due to being unable to cope with the sunlight all while seeing his father wasting away due to alcohol, or constantly having his way with his sister/mother. Rin: His mother/sister wasn't much help to him either as she was off in her own world. Wilhelm loathed his origins and ended up murdering both his parents to escape his origins. Sakuya: Before joining the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Wilhelm was a serial killer living in Berlin. After some time while in Berlin, he met Wolfgang Schreiber, a younger serial killer who committed his crimes while dressed as a girl. Rin: So what? Basically, he was a trap? Sakuya: Well, Wolfgang himself had some unfortunate circumstances. Anyways, a fight began to ensue between them, as they felt the streets were too small for the two of them to coexists. During their battle, however, SS officers Eleonore von Wittenburg and Beatrice Waltrud von Kirscheisen entered the fight between the two, determined to stop them and protect Reinhard Heydrich, leader of the Gestapo, who was looking at the fight alongside Karl Krafft. Rin: However, Reinhard entered the fight and instantly kicked the crap out of both Wilhelm and Wolfgang. Sakuya: Wilhelm would remember this as the first time he was ever defeated and named Reinhard as the only person to have ever defeated him. After the fight, Wilhelm was apparently contacted by Reinhard and made to join the Longinus Dreizehn Orden and the new incarnation of the Black Round Table founded by him and Karl. Physical Capabilities: Rozen Vamp - Dies Irae: The Animation Soundtrack ---- Shalltear Bloodfallen Background: Sakuya: Peroroncino; a member of the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. He was quite a weird person. The nicest way to put. Rin: That is the nicest way to put it. This guy, Peroroncino, was a massive perv. Playing those ugh, adult games. Shalltear here was a subject of his perversion and love for adult games. Sakuya: Momonga had stated that Peroroncino had based some of Shalltear's designs based on a few characters from these aforementioned adult games. Rin: Yeah... that guy was a weirdo. Anyways, he had also created for Shalltear to have a sibling feud with Aura, one of the dark elves and guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. This one was created by Peroroncino's elder sister, Bukubukuchagama. Physical Capabilities: [https://youtu.be/YEV4bz4I2cQ High-Level Magic vs High-Level Magic - Overlord Soundtrack] Death Battle: Sakuya: Alright! The combatants are set, it's time to end this debate. Rin & Hong Meiling: It's time for a Death Battle!!! ---- Verdict: The Winner is Wilhelm.gif|If Wilhelm Wins The Winner is Shalltear.gif|If Shalltear wins Who are you rooting for? Wilhelm Ehrenburg (Dies Irae) Shalltear Bloodfallen (Overlord) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:'Light Novel vs Visual Novel' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Nier Hitoshura